My Life at the Round Table
by A.K. Anomynous
Summary: Kamilia and Marieta are two Samaritan girs, disguised as boys, who join Arthur and his knights of the Round Table. What adventures will the next 15 years bring for the heroines? LancelotOC & TristanOC pairings. NOTE: NO ONE DIES! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** We don't own King Arthur, any of his knights or anything else about this story except the main characters, Marietta and Kamilia.

Introduction  
I was hardly 10 when I first saw them riding towards are village. Our small, harmless, peaceful village where I had spent my childhood growing and learning. I knew what they were coming for. I ran home as fast as my long skinny legs could run carrying my bow and my few wooden arrows that I had been practicing with. I ran inside my hut and saw my mother crying. She must have already heard about the Roman soldiers riding to our village.  
  
----------Chapter One----------  
I could hear my mother sobbing as the Roman soldiers pulled up on their horses. I stared at each one, examining them and trying to memorize their faces. These where the men who would be taking me from my home. Taking me from everything and everyone that I loved in exchange for fifteen years of service to the Roman Empire.  
  
"Where is the boy?" said a soldier who I assumed was the captain of the small bunch. My father spoke, "Please my lord, my son is ill. If he goes with you he will surely die!" The soldier just sneered. "Well in that case we'll just wait here until he gets better."  
  
After that said, my father ushered me and my mother inside. I looked and saw that my brother, Rowan, was still lying in bed asleep. He had returned a few nights back with a terrible cold and had still not recovered. Luckily my mother was an expert healer and was positive she could fix him up.  
A few days earlier we had heard from a traveler that had seen the soldiers in a nearby village collecting young boys who were to be trained into knights. That was the day my brother first became ill. After we heard the news, my parents came up with a plan. If Rowan was still unable to leave, I would go in his place.  
My friend Marieta was also going to go. She had no brothers, but loved to fight, it was a bit disturbing really. She always said it was some sort of a release, better than meditating, which she also sometimes did. We were the same age, but she was always over protective. Her father had been a scout for our tribe and her mother a healer, until they were killed by Saxons. She came to live with us and we've always been best friends. She, like me, wanted to fight, to defend our families and not have to stay at home and be a "typical" woman and do what is expected. She would protect me, and I her. The only reason she was going was to give me company. It would pretty lonely for a girl to grow up in a man's world.  
"Kamilia dear, would you please go chop some wood for the fire," my mother asked. I knew she was just trying to keep my mind off what was about to happen in the morning. I grabbed my hatchet that was in the corner and went outside.  
  
The Roman soldiers watched me as I chopped the wood. I never liked people staring at me, especially if they were considered my enemy. I loved chopping wood. I loved the sound when my hatchet successfully sliced through the log. I was surprisingly strong for my small size. Just like our ancestors, everyone was taught how to fight, even the women. I loved to fight. I loved the feel of a sword in my hands, even if it meant taking other's lives. Marieta and I always practiced together and were both exceptionally good at the sword. I'm better at the bow, and she is better with knives. My brother did not share my love for the sport. He preferred to look at the sky and work in the fields. "What a whimp," I thought to myself. I loved my brother dearly, but I always thought of him as a sort of ninny.  
  
The next morning I woke up to find my mother crying again. My brother was in no shape to leave and the soldiers would not leave without him. My father looked at me with sad eyes. "It's time," he sighed. After that said, my mother, being the strong woman that she was, straightened up and got to work. First she cut my hair. I watched as my long dark brown hair fell to the ground and I felt sad that after this there was no turning back. I felt very lightheaded after she was done. Luckily my brother and I looked quite a lot alike with our dark hair, brown eyes, and round faces. Add his armor and they would never be able to tell the difference. After she had cut my hair, she took a strap of leather and bound my breast tight. If I was going to play the part of a boy, I couldn't have breast. When she was done she handed me my brother's clothes and I changed. When I was finished there was no way anyone would be able to tell the difference. The same was done to Marieta and we were ready to join the damned Romans.  
  
As I walked outside my father walked over leading my most beloved horse, a beautiful golden chestnut named Lucky. My eyes started to fill up when I saw my father leading him over to me. "Don't worry. You raised and trained Lucky yourself, he will take care of you and I know you will take care of him." After a few moments, my father took me into his embrace and hugged me. "I love you, never forget that." "I love you too Daddy," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Come on already, enough with the hugging!" the soldier from last night hollered. I slipped out of my father's embrace and he helped me mount Lucky. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched the entire village come to say goodbye. "How long will we be gone?" I asked though I already knew the answer. "Fifteen years, so get used to it," he snarled. Marieta gave him a glare and probably would have liked nothing better than to drive her sword through him... but she didnt...she's not that rash...usually. I looked back over my shoulder as I took a last look at my home. I saw the rolling hills of green, the small huts, and my parents. As I turned to follow the soldiers, my father made our ancestors famous war cry. The entire village joined in and I couldn't help but cry my heart out at the sight. I turned Lucky around and answered with my own cry, I was Kamilia no more.


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER:** We're REALLY sorry...we forgot to put our disclaimer in on the first chapter. So you know. This is co-written. Meaning there are two of us writing it. We don't own King Arthur, the movie, the story, the legend, the man, yadda, yadda, yadda. NOR do we own any of the knights. Unfortunately. We also don't own any of the places or movie scenes stuck in this FanFic. In fact, the only thing we DO own is Marieta and Kamilia. PLEASE don't flame us for changing some things around ...we don't have a fire extinguisher. Be sure to review and enjoy the story!

----------Chapter Two----------  
  
Ever since I was a little girl I had always loved the story of Arthur and his knights of the round table. When I had become a knight myself I had eagerly wanted to join their ranks at the Wall. Now I was actually being escorted to the Wall itself to join the amazing Roman leader and his infamous knights.  
  
It had been five months since we had left my family. I had recently turned "eight" when I had actually turned ten. I couldn't tell them my real age for it would look extremely strange for a young boy on the verge of manhood to look so soft. I expected that my face and body would change over the years, but not exactly in the way that I want it to.  
  
"Here they are, my lord," said the soldier who was escorting me to the wall. He was talking to a man in shining armor with a very handsome face. Arthur. "This is Rowan and Lucan, my lord; they will now be in your service." Arthur looked me up and down. "Can this boy fight? Can he even hold a sword?" he asked astoundingly. I was used to being underestimated from my size; it always made me laugh when my opponent found out that I was actually good. I smirked at the thought.  
  
"Yes my lord and quite well," I spoke aloud, bowing. "Give me a sword and a dagger and I'll cut off any damn rebel's head that I lay my eyes on." Arthur looked astonished that someone my size could have such spirit to speak aloud. "And you, Lucan, are you fit to join me and my knights on the Wall?" I looked over to Marieta and saw that she was smirking, that infamously mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Of course my lord", she replied, "I can fight as well as any grown man, perhaps even better. Now, when do we start?" "Thank you," Arthur said, still a bit confused by the small, yet unmistakably strong spirited boys in front of him. "You may go now" he said, signaling for the soldier to leave.  
  
-----Marieta's POV-----  
  
We were escorted to our rooms. They were right across from one another so we would always be able to talk. There was a fire crackling in the corner, giving it a homey feeling. There was a bed, with some coarse off- white cotton sheets, and some other brown blankets. There was a table with 4 chairs by the fireplace, and places to put swords, and shields, and knives, and bows. It was comfortable, and there were several books on the shelves that I would probably use to occupy my free time. I went across the hall to Kamilia's room. Kamilia's was exactly like mine except some of the furniture were in different places. "Well..." I said. "Well" she replied. We both laughed. This is where we truly belonged, and both of us knew it, right then and there.  
  
We decided to look around a bit and find the other knights. We found Arthur who took us to his round table, a place we had only previously dreamed of ever going. It was a spacious room, with a huge round table in the middle. On the walls were shields and a painting or two but nothing to extravagant. There were about 50 or so chairs and there were about 30 knights, some old, some younger that I. Well, at least we wouldn't be the only new ones here.  
  
"Welcome to hell!" exclaimed a rather large hairy knight. And so it began.


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything. Except Kamilia and Marieta. Thanks for reading, keep enjoying and PLEASE review. We want to know if we're doing well.

----------Chapter Three----------  
  
-----Narrator-----  
  
Six years had gone by ever since our heroines first arrived at the Wall. They were "fourteen" (really sixteen) and over the years they became even better friends than what they already had been. Every day they lived in the same routine: waking, eating, training, sparring or archery practice, bathing (especially Marieta who was teased constantly by the other knights for always needing to be clean), more eating, and then back to sleeping.  
  
Kamilia was especially known for her fighting technique; always keeping a cool head and was, like all the knights, exceptionally talented with a sword. With her Sarmatian bow she could shoot her target dead on from long distances. But what she really was known for was that she was extremely talented with horses. She loved her stallion Lucky who she herself raised from a young colt. He was the perfect mount.  
  
Marieta was known for her scouting skills and her daggers. Her father had taught her the basics of scouting when she was very young, and the required skills for a scout came more naturally to her than to others. She preferred using long knives to a broadsword, and was renowned for her dagger throwing skills. Her mare, Zeki, was also trained by Kamilia. She was given to Marieta as a fourteenth (really sixteenth) birthday gift. Marieta knew also the properties of many herbs and roots and so was known as quite a good healer as well.  
  
Over the years many of the knights had died. There were only nine of the knights left including Arthur. In the small band was Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Tristan, Bors, Dagonet, and of course Marieta and Kamilia.  
  
Lancelot was a handsome man. He always smirked and had a charming disposition. He was an excellent swordsman and had a unique sense of humor. He and Kamilia were very good friends and usually trained together.  
  
Bors made plenty of jokes, especially lewd ones, which were quite funny. Bors was a very strong man, had several bastard children (with more on the way) and was indeed the clown of the group.  
  
Gawain and Galahad were never seen with out the other. Galahad came in a few months after Marieta and Kamilia. Him and Gawain became fast friends and spent most of their nights getting drunk and sleeping with women. Gawain was more of the outgoing of the two. And Galahad, the youngest of the knights, was generally shy and awkward around women.  
  
Tristan was mysterious and kept to himself. He never really joined in with the crude jokes but he could always be counted on to be there. He was generally quiet, and was an incredibly talented scout. He had a quick eye and had an outstanding talent for throwing daggers. He and Marieta were always the ones to go on scouting expeditions and the first ones to go to battle.  
  
Dagonet was also quiet. He was enormously strong and was deadly with his axe. However, he was somewhat of a fatherly figure. Always looking out for the others. Marieta, Kamilia, and Galahad, all being taken from their homes at a younger age, looked up to him, and he protected them. He was the healer in the group of knights and could fix anything from a broken bone to a common cold.  
  
All these men became good friends. They would spend the night talking and drinking and having a good time. They loved each other in a completely plutonic way, but our two heroines always felt troubled for lying to them. No one had found out that they were women. Even if it was a bit odd for them to be 14 and having no sign of facial hair or "bulking up" occurring. The more they thought about it the more uneasy they felt. They knew they couldn't hide their identities forever and they always felt a pang of guilt whenever they thought of their deception. They never liked lying, especially to Arthur. They, like all the knights, respected Arthur as their friend and leader and would lay down their life for the man in an instant. Unfortunately that one fateful day arrived sooner than they expected.


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER:** We don't own King Arthur, or anything else. We just own Marietta and Kamilia. No more, no less.

**SPECIAL NOTE: **We're terribly sorry about our story being so similar to the one banatic66 wrote. We promise we had no idea that she wrote that story and we promise that ours DOES take different direction. So we would personally like to apologize to anyone who thought we were plagarizing and a special apology goes out to banatic66. We've now read your story and sequel and loved it!

Also, When this story starts we figured that the ages are as follows: Arthur to be 20 years old, Bors 15, Dag 15, Gawain 13, Tristan 12, Lancelot 11, and Galahad 9. So just add 15 years to that when we get up to the beginning of the movie.  
We changed some stuff in the movie to accomodate our 2 new characters. PLEASE DON'T FLAME US!! Oh yeah, and in case you were wondering the romance chapters will be comming soon! hehehe!!!

----------Chapter Four----------

-----Marieta's POV-----  
  
We had been with the knights for 6 years. They were and are our comrades, are friends, and the only people we could truly trust. And yet, they didn't know who we were. It was just like any other day. There had been some attacks from a Woad clan and we were all waiting for Arthur's signal to attack.  
"I wish he'd hurry his bloody arse up" Bors grumbled. I just rolled my eyes at him.  
"It won't be long now" Galahad said.  
"Well, I don't know how much more of this damned waiting I can take...I mean if I-".  
"Shut up damn you!" I exclaimed, quietly, but still, we're all getting restless. I can see Kamilia through the trees with Lancelot and Gawain...fingering her bow. Suddenly we all hear Arthur's war cry ring through the serene forest, and the battle begins.  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
I stood up immediately upon Arthur's signal, fit an arrow to my bow, and let it soar through the sky, coming down into a Woad's heart. "Not bad for a day's start" I heard Lancelot say, and together we charged into the clearing. Quickly looking around to assess the situation, I could see Arthur fighting with a Woad who was also quite good with the sword; Gawain and Galahad were also fighting some Woads. Tristan was killing Woad after Woad with a grace that was unbeknownst to any of us. Bors and Dagonet were hacking down anything in their path and Marieta was fighting a Woad with her knives, a smirk upon her face.

I stabbed, ducked, parried, stabbed again, parried again so on and so forth. I was able to see that everyone was doing fine. Marieta had received a slight scratch on her left cheek, which would undoubtedly scar, but seemed to only fuel her stamina.  
While I was looking around, I didn't notice a Woad coming from behind me. That is, until he stabbed my thigh from behind. Wincing with pain I turned around just in time to parry his deadly blow. He was stronger than I, wasn't as tired, and had the luxury of NOT having a searing pain in the thigh. I was fighting him until "ROWAN LOOK OUT" I heard someone scream. But it was too late; an arrow had pierced my right shoulder. I fell to my knees.  
  
-----Marieta's POV-----  
  
I saw her go down. It was like time had stopped. I didn't even think of what I was doing, I just knew that I wanted to kill the bastard that may have caused my best friend's death. Several of the others had the same idea. I ran to the spot where she went down, my arm throbbing with pain due to a Woad slicing the muscle in my upper arm. Galahad shot an arrow that killed the archer that shot Kamilia. Lancelot got to the other Woad first and cut him down. I knelt down to see if Kamilia was still breathing. She was.  
"He needs help fast" said Dagonet.  
"Put him on my horse, I'm the fastest rider" said Tristan. Off they went back to the wall, where Kamilia would get medical help, and they would find out he's a she.  
"Oh shit" I muttered.  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
I woke up with a huge amount of pain in my shoulder. The battle seemed surreal, like a dream, or a vision, just, like it never really happened. I looked down and saw that, my bind was still in place, but my shirt was not. That could only mean one thing. "Oh shit" I muttered. Arthur stepped into the room. I couldn't even meet his eyes I was so ashamed. "Well" he said "What do you have to say for yourself?" "Oh I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't and -".My words were running together, I felt sick; he held up his hand for me to be quiet.  
"Lu - I mean - Marieta explained everything to us. I have to say that I'm a little upset that you never told us, but I understand completely why you didn't". "So...what happens now?" I asked. "Well," said Arthur, "I was hoping that maybe you'd stay around, knights like Marieta and yourself aren't very common. But if you wanted to go home I would also completely understand". "You mean we can stay! Really!" I exclaimed, a huge smile had broken across my face, I don't think I had ever been happier. I get to stay. I get to stay!!  
"Now, Kamilia, yes Marieta did tell us your real name, you need to stay here, and don't you give me that look! (I was scowling fiercely in his general direction). You know it's for the best and you'll be up and about in at least 2-3 days. So it's not that bad. I will, however, let some company in, they've all been quite worried about you" Arthur said grinning. So in came all the knights, Marieta included, who had decided to go without the chest bind and (as I was informed later) planned on letting her hair grow out.  
"So all these years..." said Galahad.  
"I just can't believe we never figured it out" laughed Gawain.  
"True" said Lancelot, "I mean, it does make much more since why your voices never really changed, you didn't enjoy drinking as much, or women, and you liked being clean, and-".  
"Yes you're all daft and slow, is that enough?" I exclaimed, again, a huge smile on my face.  
"Well, this is going to change a few things..." said Bors.  
"No it isn't, why would it?" said Marieta, who was now sitting on the side of my bed. We all spent the rest of the night talking, reminiscing and secretly wondering what would happen in the future.  
  
-----Marieta's POV-----  
  
Everything went back to normal sooner than even I expected. The boys figured out quite quickly that just because we were of a different sex, and now had different names, our personalities and abilities were the same as ever. Kamilia's shoulder recovered quickly, as did my arm. We both decided to go without the chest binds, they made breathing uncomfortable and difficult, and we grew our hair out. Coincidentally, we had to endure lewd comments directed to us by some of the knights (mainly Bors). But everything was as normal as it had ever been. And we were still Knights of the Round Table. Things continued in a steady routine. Then we went on our last mission serving the Romans.


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything. Except Marietta and Kamilia.

----------Chapter Five----------

-----Narrator-----  
  
Like it was said in the previous chapter, things were back to normal. The knights trained, they fought, they drank and they joked around. Then after nine long yeas, the day came for they're final mission for Rome. They were to find Bishop Germanius and deliver him safely to the Wall....  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
"Don't know why we have to help out this damned Bishop" I muttered under my breath. Lancelot smirked, Arthur glared, and Marieta just rolled her eyes, causing Dag to let out a soft chuckle. "Well, it's not like he's OUR bishop! I don't have a bishop, I don't want a bishop, and I never will have a damned old Bishop telling me who to pray to!" I hissed. After that comment everyone except Arthur busted out laughing.  
"Well this 'damned bishop' is the one with your release papers so I would suggest that you show a little bit more respect!" Arthur hissed back.  
"I know" I muttered "it's just that-"  
"OH hell! Just shut up you!" exclaimed Bors. I pouted and took in my surroundings.  
Tristan was staring intently, waiting for a chance to kill  
some Woad (I swear it's sometimes frightening how much he enjoys killing so much); Gawain, Galahad, Bors and Dagonet were waiting tensely for the fight to begin. Arthur was waiting for some sort of signal to go in and attack; Lancelot was looking around indifferently and Marieta was toying with her dagger. I looked to the scene in front of me. Woads had just started to come out from the woods, the Romans were actually defending themselves quite nicely...for Romans that is.  
"Ok, now we go" said Arthur, and he charged ahead.  
"'Bout time." said Marieta and Tristan at the same time and we all followed to help the Romans, one last time.  
  
-----Marieta's POV-----  
  
The fight was soon over and done with. It turned out that the aptly named "damned bishop" wasn't in the carriage but was fighting alongside his Roman escorts. We rode back to the wall leisurely; we had no other pressing matters and never would again. We were free. Coming up upon the crest of the hill, we, the Knights of the Round Table, gazed upon the valley in which laid Hadrian's Wall. We would be leaving our home for the last 15 years. We started talking about what we would do, now that we were released from Roman service.  
"I don't kill for pleasure - unlike some..." Galahad said, obviously glancing at Tristan.  
"You should try it sometime, you might get a taste for it" Tristan replied with a mysterious grin. I laughed softly. Tristan glanced over at me and smirked.  
"No, I will look back on this place as just a bad memory one day" Galahad said wistfully.  
"It's in your blood" said Bors  
"And what are you going to do when you get back home Gawain?" Kamilia asked.  
"Well the first thing I'm going to do is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed," he replied.  
"Beautiful SAMARITAIN women?" Kamilia exclaimed "Sorry, but we're the last two!"  
"Yeah, why do you think we left in the first place?" said Bors.  
"And what will the oh so charming Lancelot be doing after this?" I asked.  
"If this woman is as stunning as Gawain claims she is, I suspect I'll be spending a lot of time over at his house. She'll welcome the company." He said laughing.  
"Oh really? And where will I be?" Gawain asked.  
"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot replied airily. I just rolled my eyes while Kamilia and Bors laughed out loud.  
"Is this before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain replied and I joined in with Bors and Kamilia, laughing.  
"And you my fair lady, what shall you do?" Lancelot asked Kamilia.  
"Well, I don't know. I mean I'll eventually get married, I guess. I do want a few children though. But right now all I really want to do is to go home, see how my brother is, and give him hell for being sick and making me spend 15 years with the likes of you" she said grinning.  
"Ah you've pierced my very heart with your harsh words" Lancelot exclaimed mellow-dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. I laughed at the gesture "Besides" he said with a smirk "I know you would just LOVE to wake up next to me every morning!"  
"I don't think so" Kamilia said, a pensive look on her face, even though I could tell she was fighting to keep from laughing out loud. "Your a little to much of a man whore for my taste."  
"Oh but think of all the fun we'd have" Lancelot replied, flashing a seductive smile. Kamilia joined in with me and Bors who had been laughing for the majority of the conversation.  
"What of you Marieta? What are your plans?" Gawain asked, turning in my direction.  
"Like Kami over there, I am going to get married. But not for a while. I want to travel around; not on this forsaken island but around Europe. I may even visit Rome. But I do know one thing that I want to do, that I haven't done in quite some time" I said with a seductive glint in my eye.  
"Oh. And what may this be?" Galahad asked, obviously interested.  
"Wear a dress" I said laughing.  
"Do you even have a dress?" Dagonet asked.  
"Why yes I do actually. Kami and I each got one before this last mission and I'm going to wear it tonight to celebrate the first evening as a free woman" I said staring of into the distance.  
"Well it should make for an interesting evening; I can't imagine either of you in a dress" said Lancelot.  
"But I'm sure you have no problem trying to imagine us without one" I said laughing.  
"Well, you could always help me so I wouldn't have to imagine..." He said, again, smiling seductively.  
"Ha-ha...I agree with you Kami," I said turning to my best friend "He is to much of a manwhore" Lancelot pouted as the rest of the knights laughed.  
"I'm going to get so drunk I can't piss straight tonight." Bors said looking down into the valley.  
"You never could piss straight." Gawain said glancing at him.  
"I know. There's just too much of me to handle down there!" He said. I looked at Tristan and rolled my eyes. Bors noticed the gesture "It's a problem! Really! It's like a baby's arm-"  
"Holding an apple!" we all finished for him. Laughing we continued our journey to the Wall, one last time.  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
When we got to the wall we immediately went to the Round table where we would receive our discharge papers from Bishop Germanius. When he entered, we all stood up. There was a sudden tension in the room, an excitement, and it felt that if we had to wait much longer for those damn papers, we would explode.  
"I thought there were more of you!" he exclaimed.  
"15 years is a long time, many of our comrades have died while fulfilling their service to Rome" Marietta said, putting emphasis on 'Rome' as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.  
"But 6 knights and 2 women?" he asked, hesitantly.  
"They are knights just like all of the men present" Arthur explained with confidence.  
"Ah well cough gentlemen and umm, ladies, your discharge papers!" he said, gesturing to a wooden box containing some scrolls of paper. All our eyes lit up at the sight of our freedom so close and yet - "But I must first speak to Artorius alone" the bishop said. The mood of the room immediately went from electric with excitement to quite downtrodden.  
"There are no secrets between my men and me" Arthur replied coldly. The bishop looked taken aback.  
"Come" said Lancelot "let's leave Roman business to the Romans" and he took his leave. The rest of us followed suit, but not after taking the fine gold goblets which held fine wine. The others went to the courtyard where we spent our time getting drunk, eating, and the  
men trying to find some female companionship for the evening.

Meanwhile Marieta and I went up to our rooms to retrieve our dresses. After bathing quickly and combing out all the knots in my dark, insanely curly brown hair, I slipped on my gown. It was made of cotton, simple, yet elegant and very flattering. It was a rich blue, bright, yet it had dimension and depth; it was long sleeved and had a v-neck that continued over my shoulders and halfway down my back. The gown itself emphasized my curves, but not so much that it was indecent. I pulled my hair partially up so that it would stay out of my face and went into the hall where I was met by Marieta.

She had on a jade-green gown, also long sleeved. It was set off her shoulders which emphasized her collarbone in an attractive manner and the neckline was slightly dipped. Her gown was more tailored than mine because she was slightly smaller than me and had less curves. She wore her reddish-brown hair down save a white rose she placed behind her ear. Her eyes were green today, probably because she was so happy, and they shimmered with excitement.  
"Well, shall we make all the little boys cry now?" she said grinning.  
"Let's go!" I said, excited to see their reaction.  
  
-----Lancelot's POV-----  
  
We were all sitting there, getting drunk, awaiting the "unveiling" as Bors decided to call it. And then she came down into the courtyard. Every man there turned and stared at the two women who had fought, bled, laughed, and mourned beside us for 15 years. Galahad had his mouth hanging open in the most unattractive manner; Gawain, Dagonet and Bors had shocked expressions on their faces which were actually quite amusing. Tristan had stopped toying with his knife and was furtively gazing at Marietta, looking her up and down.

I never thought I'd ever seen a woman as beautiful as Kamilia did at that moment. I mean, she'd always been beautiful, I'd always thought that, and we'd always been better friends than she was with any of the other knights, but, oh gods I can't even explain it. Several men from the bar turned and had already started giving them suggestive glances. I would have liked nothing better than to hit them all over the head. I didn't want them or anyone else here to be staring at my Kamilia like that. Wait, MY Kamilia. I didn't mean that...ugh I need to say something or she'll think I'm an idiot...wait, THEY'LL think- shut up brain SHUT UP!  
"You two should wear dresses more often" I said, making sure I had a suggestive smile on my face "they become you". Damn how I longed to put my hand all over her beautiful, bare back.  
"Ha-ha, well coming from you that IS a compliment!" laughed Kamilia as she took a place at the table next to me and took a sip from my goblet. "Honestly, Galahad" she said turning to the shy knight who still had his mouth open "Your acting as if you'd never seen a woman before."  
"Well maybe he's just not used to such beautiful women gracing his presence" I commented. She looked at me and laughed.  
"And are you used to being in the company of such women?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and wearing a gorgeous smile.  
"Well, I hope to be in your company much more in the future" I whispered seductively in her ear, wrapping my arm around her waist and hugging her to me. She laughed again and replied,  
"We'll see. We'll see" I could only grin like a fool. I think I'm falling in love with her.  
  
-----Marieta's POV-----  
  
Lancelot was smitten with Kamilia. It was obvious beyond anything I'd ever seen in my life. It was amusing to. Kamilia had been hopelessly in love with him (she would never admit it though) for the past 5 years and they had always been exceptionally good friends before hand. I knew he had always been fond of her, but seeing her in a more feminine light probably made him realize his own feelings. Good. I sat down near Galahad and Dagonet.

Tristan was across from me, staring at me with an expression on his face that I had only seen once before. I've always been fascinated and, in all honesty, quite taken with the scout. He's so dangerous and quiet and mysterious and yet, he's nice and funny and cares more for that hawk of his than what I think would be humanly possible. I took a sip of wine and said, "Do you find something interesting about me Tristan or did you not think I would actually wear a dress?" Galahad was now drinking deeply from his goblet, trying to recover his senses and Gawain was staring at me also.

Tristan smirked mysteriously "Oh no, Mar, I knew you would wear the dress, and nothings interesting, I just didn't know there was such a beauty as you among us for all these years and none of us tried to have our way with you".  
I laughed "Well thank you, Mr. Scout, but how do you know I'd let you have your way with me?"  
He grinned again and my heart skipped a beat "There's  
only one way to find out". I laughed again and noticed that Gawain was still staring at me. "And how about you? Why are you still staring?"  
"I'm just trying to find a good time to tell you that I'm going to make you that beautiful Samaritan wife of mine" he said grinning, pulling me onto his lap.  
"And do I have any say in this?" I replied laughing, and attempting to get down.  
"No not really" he said grinning and laughing along with me.  
"Well as much as I would like a big, strong Samaritan man, you're not really my type, and now I must really get down from your lap, it's certainly not proper!" I said feigning offense, and trying to keep from bursting out laughing and getting down from his lap, taking a proper place at the table.

At that time, Venora, Bor's lover, began to sing. It was a song of home. It was haunting and yet comforting at the same time. When she was done, Kamilia had tears in her eyes; she so desperately wanted to return to her family. As for me, I was touched, deeply by the song. But I had no permanent place to call home, I never had, and perhaps I never will. But that is the future, and I like to not think of things until they come to pass.

Then we saw Arthur, something was troubling him and I really didn't want to know what it was. When he started talking, it was as if it was the hardest thing he had ever been forced to do:  
"My dear knights. I must ask you to go on one more mission for Rome" We looked at him as if he was insane, the celebrating had died and the atmosphere had become unbearably sober.  
"My duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. It's done!" Galahad said with hate. Bors started ranting and by this time I had placed my head in my hands. I suddenly felt very, very tired. I glanced up at Kamilia. She looked stricken, and I could tell she felt just as tired as I.  
"We all die one day. If you fear to die at the hands of a Saxon, then stay home." Tristan said calmly. Galahad gave him a death glare and  
"If you want to die so bad then you can die now! I have something to live for!" He shouted.  
"If Arthur gives his word then that will do for me! I'll get ready!" Dagonet loyally said. He passed Bors, who was quite upset, and suddenly said "Are you coming?"  
"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you all get yourselves bloody killed! I'm just saying what everyone's thinkin'!" He shouted and went off muttering.  
"I'm with you. As is Galahad." Gawain said. Galahad bitterly threw his goblet against the wall and stormed out.  
"We're all with you Arthur" Kamilia said "We would follow you to our death's you know that". I nodded in agreement and set off to pack for our last mission for Rome, again.


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: You know the deal..blah blah blah. We hate these things. We think we should just buy King Arthur and all the knights...hmm...maybe they have them at Target......haha

----------Chapter Six----------

-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
That night I felt so tired. Our freedom was so close and yet that damned old bishop sent us off on another mission. A hopeless one too! The batty old bastard sent us off to escort the pope's favorite godson back to the wall. Of course to do this we had to travel over the Wall, go through the middle of Woad territory, and avoid an army of attacking Saxons. "Hopeless," I thought to myself. Waking out of my own thoughts I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it. It was Marieta. She looked just as worried as I felt. "What's up?" I asked.  
"You know very well what the hell is up!" She sounded exhausted but yet looked like she was ready to punch something.  
"Listen Mar, I know that you're just as upset as I am about this mission, but there's no way how we can avoid it."  
"I know, I know. It's just so frustrating to think that our freedom is only a couple of rooms away!"  
"Well then I suggest you start packing because the sooner we leave then the sooner it will be over and we can go home." I ushered her out the door and said good night.  
  
-----Marieta's POV-----  
  
Oh God how I hated that damn bishop for sending us on this damn mission! So far on the way to the damn little village there had been no sign of Woads or Saxons, which we were extremely grateful for. We just hoped we would have the same luck for the trip back home.  
"I can't wait to get off this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy," said an irritable Gawain.  
"And that's summer!" Lancelot added with his smirk.  
"The rain's good. Washes away all the blood," spoke Bors. I smiled at the thought.  
"Doesn't do anything for the smell though," Kamilia added her two cents in.  
"What are you going to do about all your bastards Bors?" Galahad asked. Bors looked up thoughtfully for a moment.  
"I had hoped to avoid that by getting killed!" He roared and we all laughed. "Their mother wants to get married and give them all names!" Tristan looked up and shook his head at the thought.  
"Women!" he added disdainfully. Kamilia and I both gave him scornful looks. "And what's wrong with us?" I asked, acting as if I had never been more offended in my life. "Well, I mean, wanting to name your children, wearing too much clothing..." Tristan had started counting off reasons on his hands.  
"Don't they have names?" Kami asked, ignoring our teasing, turning once more to Bors.  
"Just number three. I don't know. I'd like to bring them with me. I love all my children. They mean something to me." Bors said with somewhat of a affectionate look on his face. He held that expression for a moment before turning back into the husky man we all knew and loved. "Especially number three! He's a good fighter!"  
"That's because he's mine!" roared Lancelot. We all busted out laughing at the comment, but more at the look on Bors' face.  
"I'm going to take a piss," he retorted and walked away from the fire.  
"We're risking our lives for some boy, the Roman church, and that God of theirs," Lancelot said menacingly.  
"I say we tie the family up so they can't talk and annoy us, load them in sacks, and carry them on the back of our horses. Who came up with the damn idea of living above the wall anyway? Damn Romans. Think they know everything," I said, distaste in my voice.  
Everyone laughed at the remark. Arthur on the other hand looked somewhat offended from the statement about the Romans. He let us know his thoughts and we laughed even harder.  
"Don't worry Arthur," replied Kamilia, "of all the pigheaded Romans I could have served, I'm glad that I got to serve you." Arthur seemed somewhat comforted and we all went to find a comfy tree to sleep on.  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
For some reason I just couldn't get to sleep. Apart from the fact that my back was killing me from having to sleep on the side of a very uncomfortable tree, my mind just kept racing and just wouldn't shut down. I tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable but it just wouldn't work. Eventually I got up and looked for a more comfortable tree to sleep on. Nothing, so I chose the next best thing.

I walked over to my horse Lucky and motioned him to lay down. I had a way with horses and taught my own everything I could. He obeyed and I laid down next to him, leaning my body up against his warm stomach, and sat in between his front and hind legs. I knew that I was in no danger and it was quite more comfortable that any tree.  
"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" I heard a voice. I jumped and looked up immediately. I found Lancelot looking down on me with his infamous smirk. I smiled back at him. "Better than any tree," I replied. He smiled.  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
"I don't think there's enough room for two. Sorry but maybe you can find another horse," I said mocking a serious tone.  
"Oh I think there's room," he said with a large smile on his face. With that said and with no further ado, he literally sat on me! I gasped and tried to push him off, seeing as I was having a hard time trying to breathe from all the laughing I was trying to suppress. Fortunately Lucky didn't really care at having two people playing around next to him.  
"Lancelot! What the-geroff already!" I exclaimed trying hard not to laugh and wake the others.  
"Just trying to find a comfy place to sleep that's all!" he said with hurtful tone and a puppy dog look on his face. I gave him a look, and said that if he didn't get off I would sit on him next. Bad mistake.  
"Alright then!" he said happily. He then slid off, and before I could do anything, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap.  
"Lancelot, let go! We're going to wake the others!" I hissed trying to get out but he wouldn't let go. I turned around in his lap and found him looking at me straight in the eyes.  
  
-----Lancelot's POV-----  
  
Why I didn't just reach up and kiss her, I'll never know. She was intoxicating. Her scent, her touch, and the comforting weight all but mesmerized me. I never wanted to let go.  
"Lancelot, what are you doing?!" I awoke from my reverie and looked up into her face. I stared into her deep brown eyes and my heart stopped at the beauty of them. I was in love. I knew it.  
"Lancelot?" she asked. I could sense a bit of concern, or was it, something else? I couldn't stand it any longer.  
"Sitting in between a horse's legs isn't smart Kami," I stated putting on my smirk. "I'll just have to teach you a lesson about doing things like that now won't I?" My voice was low, raspy, but I didn't want it to be, I couldn't control it. As I talked I neared my face to hers. She didn't move. With no words said, I reached up and placed my lips on hers. She didn't move away, but she didn't respond either.  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
I couldn't believe it! Lancelot was actually kissing me! I didn't move, but I didn't want him to know how inexperienced I was. After a few moments he pulled away. I thought he was somewhat offended that I didn't respond, but that didn't mean I wanted him to quit. "Don't stop," I whispered.  
He gave me his smirk and cupped my face with his hands. Without hesitation he yet again placed his lips on mine. I could feel his tongue slide across my lips, tempting me and teasing me to respond to his kisses. I decided to finally respond and took my own tongue and outlined his own lips. Catching me unawares he then took full advantages and slid his tongue into my mouth. At first I was shocked but then I decided to be just as foreword.  
  
-----Lancelot's POV-----  
  
O gods how wonderful she tasted! So sweet and welcoming I could hardly control myself. After a few more minutes I broke it off in need of air. I stared up into her gorgeous eyes and tried to kiss her again. But she pulled back and placed a hand on my chest. I gave her a confused look. Why had she moved back? She motioned to the side with her head.

I turned and saw all the knights staring at us. All each with smirks on their faces, especially Mar who knew how I felt all along (damn her). I could feel my face grow hot as I tried to explain, "We were just um we were uh"  
"Yeah whatever" said Marieta with a huge smirk plastered on her face. "Your giggling woke us all up. If you wanted to snog why didn't you just go in the trees and let us sleep, eh?" I could have killed her for that. With that said they all walked back to their trees and went to sleep. Not, of course, before giving us knowing looks as they passed.  
  
-----Marietta's POV-----  
  
The rest of the ride to the village passed in complete amusement. I had talked to Kamilia about what happened after the rest had gone to bed. She told me everything about it. How she felt, how he felt, and so on. I told her she needed to tell him how she felt inside, but she said that that probably would never happen. I sighed at the thought. Why were people so damn stupid? Well, I'm not exactly the right person to be dealing out romantic advice, but no one needs to know that.  
  
Kamilia was too embarrassed that the others saw her and Lancelot and spent the rest of the trip mostly in silence. But every now and again I saw her and Lancelot give each other adoring and tender looks. I couldn't be happier for my friend. Bors, Galahad, and Gawain decided to never let them live it down. Most of the lewd jokes they made from that point on were about the two. After a few days of hearing about only the, "incident", I was more than ready to reach the village. Finally we arrived.  
  
-----Arthur's POV-----  
As we rode through the village I noticed that the men and women in the village seemed to be worst off then most serfs. Their houses made of straw and very little wood offered very little protection from the elements. I rode up to the small castle and stopped at the sight of guards.  
"I am Arthur Castus from Hadrian's Wall. Open the gates!" I shouted. At that moment the gates opened and a group of people walked out. Most were guards but one caught my attention. A short, plump man wearing very clean and white robes. I dismounted and walked forward.  
"Ah welcome knights! I am Marcus Honorius. What is it you need?" the short man said in an obnoxious tone. At first sight I could tell that I didn't like this man.  
"Which of you is Alecto?" I asked. I wanted to get back to the Wall as soon as possible.  
"I am." A young boy no older than 15 looked down at us from on top of the battlement. He and, who I guessed was her mother seeing as she was also in fine robes, walked down and joined the small group in front of me. He looked somewhat questioningly at me and my knights. "I am Alecto's father. What do you need?" Marcus Honorius asked.  
"An army of Saxons is heading this way. I have been sent here to evacuate you and your family." I said grimly. Marcus looked at me as if I was mad. I frowned.  
"That is impossible! All our possessions are here! Rome will send an army." He said motioning to his home.  
"They have. Us." Arthur said. I was really starting to get annoyed. The man looked as if he was told he was going to be imprisoned.  
"We cannot. It is impossible!" He said stuttering. I took a step towards him.  
"My men cannot go home unless we return you to the Wall so you will be coming with us even if I have to tie you to the back of my horse and drag you all the way to Rome. My lord." I said dangerously. The stocky man's eyes widened in fear. "We leave in the morning. Lady my men are hungry." I said addressing the woman with the boy Alecto. She timidly touched her husbands arm as if waiting for permission. He nodded and she hurriedly went to prepare a meal. In the mean time, Marcus Honorius seemed to feel his authority was being weakened. I really started to dislike this man.  
"Get back to work! All of you!" He shouted at the serfs. Several guards began roughly pushing them away from the knights. I watched the situation with disgust. Meanwhile Marcus turned around and swept back into his house. Immediately, serfs exploded me and my knights with questions.  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----  
I had never been asked so many questions in my life. I was completely dumbfounded at the barrage of questions that were fired at me and the others.  
"Are you from Rome?" A young man serf asked pulling at Bors' tunic.  
"From hell." He said darkly. I smirked as I heard him say it. Then something caught my eye. I watched as the serfs followed Arthur over to where an older man was chained up. Alecto, the boy, followed.  
"Who is this man?" Arthur said looking at the old man. There were stripes and scars running down his back from what looked like a severe flogging.  
"He's our village elder. He defied our master. He asked for more rations for us and the master had him chained here." The same serf who asked Bors said, getting angrier as he spoke.

After hearing that I became enraged. Who could do such a thing to an old man?  
"You're from Rome. You're a man of God! Tell us; is it true that some men are born to be slaves?" The same serf asked. I saw something flicker in Arthur's face. I looked worriedly at Gawain. Marietta looked like she would be sick. After staring at the poor man for a few seconds, Arthur yanked his sword out and turned to the serfs. They backed away in fear.  
"I tell you now; Marcus Honorius is not a man of God. You were all free from your first breath!" He roared, and with a almighty swing he severed the chains that held the man to the post. "Somebody help this man!" An old woman from the crowd, who I assumed was the old man's wife, ran forward and gingerly tended to him.  
I watched the boy Alecto's face for any signs of rebellion. However his face remained blank. We watched as the serfs cleared away speaking excitedly about Arthur in low voices. Marcus's wife, Fulcina, had food brought out to us later. Acting like all pissed off Romans do, Marcus did not offer us any quarters to sleep in. Therefore we camped out in the tiny courtyard. I kept watch over the Romans. I had never trusted them and I wasn't planning on starting to.  
  
The next morning Tristan rode up as we were helping the Roman's pack up their wagon. I walked over to here what he had to say.  
"Saxons. Heading this way. They'll be here before nightfall." He said gravely. Arthur looked uneasy.  
"How many?" He asked gravely.  
"An entire army." Tristan said. "One to the north and one to the south."  
"Where do we go? South?" Arthur asked. It seemed as if the two Saxon armies where trying to pen us in.  
"East. There is a path through the mountains to the east," replied Tristan. "Damn it!" I said to myself. I had always hated the snow. As I was busy with my thoughts, I didn't notice Arthur walking away. I become aware of his missing presence and found him talking to two guards. I walked over as did Marietta, Lancelot, and Dagonet.  
  
-----Marietta's POV----  
I heard Arthur arguing with some knights so I decided to investigate. I gave Lancelot a look that asked did he now what was going on. As if reading my mind, he shook his head and just shrugged.  
"What is this?" Arthur asked. At first the guards didn't move or speak.  
"You cannot go past this point," said one guard.  
Then the priests came out. "You cannot enter!" they cried frantically.  
Arthur looked at Dag. "Dagonet." He motioned to the half-way made brick wall. Dag understood and went back to his horse to grab his axe. He walked straight past the guards and priests and started to hack at the bricks. Once he had broken through there was a door.  
"Key." Arthur said to the guards.  
"It's locked. From the inside." The bulky guard said apprehensively. Arthur looked at Dag, and the giant of a man kicked the door in. Arthur, Lancelot, Dagonet, Gawain, Kamilia and I stepped into the dark chamber and began the walk underground as Tristan, Bors, and Galahad guarded the opening. Then out of nowhere a hideous smell filled my lungs and I tried hard not to gag.

Just then an extremely rank looking priest walked up. "Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" he said. I looked around and my heart stopped. There were dead people everywhere in cells. By the looks of it, it looked like some had been there for a long time.  
"This is the work of your God?" Lancelot asked Arthur angrily, glaring at him. We began opening cells and trying to find survivors. Poor Kamilia. The first one she opened had bodies crammed together. They had obviously looked like they had been stuffed in there to make more room for more prisoners. She froze, and after about two seconds she rushed out of the dungeon covering her mouth and holding her stomach. I could hear retching sounds as she ran up the stairs.  
"This one's dead," called Lancelot.  
"By the smell of it, they're all dead," said a revolted Gawain. I turned around and glared at the priests.  
One of them decided to speak. "How dare you try and-"but he was cut short when Lancelot took out his sword and cut his throat. "One move and you'll join him!" he said looking at the other priest.

Just then Dag pulled out a small, blonde, curly haired boy. "I found one!" he called to us. He then turned to the boy, "you must not fear me." The boy seemed somewhat comforted.  
"Found another one!" called Lancelot. He and Arthur then pulled out a young woman. Arthur then carried her up the stairs and outside. We all followed content that there had been no more survivors.  
"Give me some water!" Arthur shouted once we reached the outside. A serf then rushed forward and handed Arthur a skin of water. He did the same for Dagonet and the boy. But Dag was to preoccupied at staring horrified at the boy's arm.  
"His arm is broken!" He exclaimed. I looked around and saw Kamilia coming over. She looked extremely sick. Her face was pale as she looked at the boy and his arm. Whatever color that was left in her face left. Then as she walked by the opening of the dungeon to see the woman, she got another whiff of the scent. That did it. She covered her mouth and we stared at her as she ran away again. We could hear more retching sounds from behind the hut. After a few moments, Bors and Galahad went to go see if she was alright. Lancelot was to preoccupied at staring at the Woad. I started to get angry. She was beautiful yes, but a pretty face should never get in between you and the one you cared most for.

Just then Tristan walked up next to me. "She's a Woad," he pointed out. I looked and saw tattoos running up her leg. "Great," I sighed. "First we come to save some pitiful Romans and now we end up saving a Woad too. What will happen next?" He just looked at me, flashed me a knowing smile. As if to answer my question, the sound of drums suddenly filled the air.  
"Saxons." Gawain quietly. Just then Marcus Honorius walked up looking quite enraged at the sight.  
"Stop what you are doing!" he screeched. "These are pagans who refuse to do the task God has set for them!" His wife took one look at the small boy and Woad and attempted to help Arthur.  
"You mean they wouldn't be your serfs!" Arthur shouted at the man.  
"You! You are a Roman! And Christian! You understand! And you! You kept them alive!" He said backhanding his wife before she could reach Arthur. I was livid. I mean, I've always thought Romans as being arrogant, but you NEVER hit a woman. Before he could take another step toward his frightened wife, and before I could start over to kick his arse to hell, Arthur had got up and punched the man's face, and in an instant, had his sword at the man's throat.  
"Stop!" The Roman said to his guards who had started to come forward. "You will be punished for this heresy when you return to the Wall."  
"Then perhaps I should kill you and seal my fate now!" Arthur said barely opening his mouth. I could tell that he was ready to kill somebody and it didn't matter who.  
"I was willing to die with them." The rank priest said rambling on. "Yes it was God's will that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then could their souls be saved."  
"Then I will do his will. Wall them back up!" Arthur shouted.

Lancelot started- "Arthur I-"  
"I said wall them back up!" The serfs (including the same from before) rushed forward and pushed the crazed priest into the stone hut and began to wall them back up, trying to ignore his cries of "Sinners!"  
After the wall being completed, we all mounted our horses (Kamilia was still a bit pale but I had given her some herbs to quiet her stomach) and left the village. Everyone came including the serfs and guards. I could tell it was going to be a long trip home.

NOTE: YAY! Finally some romance. Aren't you proud of us!!! We promise there's more on the way. Don't forget to R/R!!!!!!!!!!

K & A


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: Do we have to go through this again? WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MARIETTA AND KAMILIA! BE GONE U EVIL DISCLAIMER! BE GONE! cough sorry, we had to get that out of the way.

NOTES: **Thanks to all our reviewers! We're so happy that ya'll are enjoying the story and we'll keep updating for as long as you want us to. We may be starting a new story. So keep an eye out for it. R/R!!!!!!!!!**

----------Chapter Seven----------

-----Marieta's POV-----

Well this is just dandy. Lancelot's gone goo-goo over some Woad princess. Arthur has to. Men are so fickle. I mean, who does Lancelot think he is? If he breaks Kami's heart, which he is on the way of doing, I'm going to kill him. Tristan noticed that I had become slightly, moody, and asked what was wrong. "I'll tell you later. I really don't feel like talking about it..."

"Tristan, Marietta." Arthur had come up and ridden up next to us.  
"I need both of you to scout out and see what's coming up and get  
rid of any, err, problems." Arthur said. "Normally, I would just send one of you, but because the Saxons are so close-"

"You think it would be safer to send both of us" I finished for him. "Don't worry about it" I reassured him.

"We'll get started now, try not to get yourself, or anyone else, killed" Tristan said with the corner of his lips turning upward. Arthur looked relieved

"That's good" he started. "We need to know what's ahead of us as  
soon as possible and-"

"Oh hush, you just want to get rid of us." I said, smiling. "But don't worry, we'll get started right away."

Tristan and I stopped at the wagon to gather some extra supplies. I found Lancelot near there and stopped him. "If you do anything stupid, and hurt her, I'll kill you. Have a nice day."

And with that Tristan and I rode off to scout, leaving a bewildered and quite frightened Lancelot behind.  
  
-----Lancelot's POV-----  
  
"Well, that was quite frightening," I spoke to myself. I knew what she meant, it was pretty obvious. I had to admit Guinevere was undoubtedly beautiful and my heart had stopped when I first saw her, but no one could compare to my Kami. Wait, where was this MY coming from? No not again! SHUT UP BRAIN!!! All right then, moving on! The point is that I love Kami. I now know that I always have and always will. Now how the hell am I going to tell her?  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
That damn Woad! I had noticed how Lancelot looked at her before I ran off again to empty my stomach and I was starting to get pissed off. He had just met her and hadn't even said anything to her and was already infatuated. It made me sick! I thought he had cared about me but I guess he was only using me. Maybe it's just a normal reaction for a man to flirt with beautiful women. But Tristan didn't do anything and I've always been sure that he has feelings for Mar. Well, there's really nothing I can do, well, maybe I could. But even if I told him that I loved him he would probably run away and hide. Or just into the arms of Guinevere! Ugh that pisses me off! But hey I might as well since there's nothing to lose. I'll do it tonight.  
  
-----Narrator-----  
  
Just then Kamilia noticed that Guinevere was attempting to go discretely out into the woods. And that Arthur noticed her departure and decided to follow. What really caught her eye though was that Lancelot had also gotten up and was starting to follow the pair into the woods.  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
I saw Lancelot get up and I cut him off. "I need to talk to you," I said. He looked at me with a confused expression but followed me anyway. I led him over to the wagons and then deeper into the woods. I didn't want anyone to hear what I had to say. I looked at him and took a deep breath. "Let's get it over with," I said to myself. I looked into his eyes and felt my heart rise into my throat. I took another breath and made my confession.

"I love you." I said. Three simple words yet the hardest thing I had ever done. I couldn't quite place the look that he had. It wasn't disgust, more shock if anything.

"Kami-" he started but I raised my hand to stop him.

"I'm not asking for reasons or an explanation or anything I just wanted you to know how I felt even if you don't feel the same. And don't say that you don't know what I'm talking about, because I see the way you look at her. I just wanted you to know how I felt before you followed her, and I knew that if I didn't tell you now I never would."

Without another word I reached up and kissed him with more passion that I ever knew that I possessed in my heart. After a few seconds I pulled back and walked away with my head held high, so that he wouldn't see the tears falling down my face.

NOTE: **Special thanks to Miss Mandalia (nightchild87) for hating the priests as much as I do and for writing 3 times (we feel loved). Thanks also to astro-punk for giving us the suggestion on how to make our story easier to read. And finally, to The Devil's Juliet, NEXT chapter there will be romance between Marietta and Tristan. We promise. (A. here, I agree with you, Tristan rocks). Until next time. Ciao!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Discalimer: **Ya'll know what the deal is....enjoy...

**Note: **ROMANCE IS IN IT! PRAISE THE LORD! AND IF YOU'RE ATHEIST...PRAISE CHOCOLATE! CAUSE IT'S YUMMY! WHOO HOO! HAPPY DANCE! And now I (A.) am done.

**Note #2:** K. is writing her own story. It'll still be under this pen name. But it'll be only ONE author...not two. Because she's writing it herself.

---------Chapter Eight---------

-----Marietta's POV-----  
  
We rode hard all that day and didn't come across anything out of the ordinary. When we stopped that night we were both tired and sat in silence by the fire for a while.  
"So... are you going to tell me what was bothering you earlier today or am I just going to be left wondering?" Tristan asked.

I looked over at him. His hair fell carelessly across his face, his eyes stared intently into mine. Tristan usually kept his emotions hidden, so that no one could tell what he was feeling. Except for when he was with me. We understood each other and could read each other's moods easily.

"It's just that, Lancelot and Kami, they, well, obviously are very fond of each other, I'm convinced that they're in love, but neither of them seem to be able to, word it, let the other know...that kind of thing. And as an outsider, who sees what's going on, it's frustrating because I can't really do anything." I burst out.  
"You're rambling" Tristan said with that mysterious grin of his.  
"Oh shut it." I said laughing. "Well do you have any advice?"  
"No" Tristan replied, thoughtfully. "There's nothing anyone can do. They have to figure it out for themselves."  
"I guess your right" I said, still annoyed because I couldn't fix this problem. I'm a bit of a perfectionist.  
"Of course I'm right" he said, his grin back in place "Now get some sleep, we need to get an early start tomorrow." With that we both rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Dream/Flashback sequence begins

I was 20 and out in the woods practicing with my sword. I whirled around into a different position only to have my sword clash with another. I was very surprised but recovered quickly."Do you need some help practicing?" Tristan asked.Flashing him a suggestive smile I replied "Well, which sword are you talking about using?"He was, needless to say, a bit taken back but quickly recovered and said "Depends on which one you want me to use."  
"I was talking about whether you were going to use your broadsword or your long knife." I said, laughing. He just grinned."Just making sure" and then he came at me.

We practiced hard for about an hour. I had always admired him for his fighting skills and his ability to mask his emotions. Throughout the hour he had several times un-necessarily made what can only be described as, well, "extra" contact. Every time we made said contact, my spine tingled because of our closeness. But I've always made sure he's never known how he makes me feel, and I wasn't about to start.  
I parried and struck, but he was obviously the better fighter. He finally knocked the sword out of my hand. I raised my hands in defeat but he was backing me into a tree.

"Tristan" I started "What are you-". He had by now dropped his sword, closed the small distance between us and pinned me against the tree.

"I should've done this a while ago" he murmured hoarsely, almost in a whisper.

Before I could comprehend what was going on he placed his mouth onto mine in a passionate kiss. My eyes widened in shock but I soon relaxed and, needless to say, enjoyed the kiss. He had begun to deepen the kiss and I returned it. After a few moments, he began nibbling my lower lip. I moaned and then began to giggle. He smirked and we continued our snog session. Suddenly

Dream/Flashback sequence ends  
  
"AAAHHH!" I woke with a start and jumped a few feet off the ground. I looked over to see Tristan rolling on the ground laughing.

"I've said it many times and I'll say it again. SHUT IT! You scared me half to death!" I exclaimed, slightly mad that he had waken me from my dream. But it is hard to stay mad at him for long.  
"Well we have to get going. The sun's been up for a few hours already." He said, trying to regain his breath from his fit of laughter.  
"A FEW HOURS!" I yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?! ARTHUR NEEDS US BACK THERE WITH OUR INFORMATION!" I started packing very hap-hazardly.  
"Mar," I heard Tristan say gently "Go eat something. I'll pack up your stuff. Don't worry we'll start off again in 10 minutes at the max."  
"Ok" I said, slightly put out, and I went off to eat some bread and cheese and drink some ale.  
  
-----Tristan's POV-----  
  
I know I should've woken her up sooner so we could've started off again. But I've always enjoyed my time alone with her and if I can prolong it, I will. I also hadn't woken her up because she looked so beautiful. She was having a good dream, I could tell. She was smiling and I couldn't help but wonder if it was me she was dreaming of. I had always been attracted to the way she was ruthless in battle and yet cared more for her friends then for herself.  
She, like me, traveled very lightly and in almost no time at all, everything was ready to go. I glanced over to where she was sitting and I stopped what I was doing and stared at her. The sun hit her just so, making her look more beautiful than she already was. I shook my head, clearing my senses, and walked over, with an air of indifference, and sat down beside her.  
"You've already eaten, right?" she asked, taking another bite out of the loaf of bread.  
"Yeah" I replied "I ate while you were being lazy and sleeping"  
"Oh no you don't!" she said quickly swallowing the bread and waving the remainder of the loaf in my face. "You should've woken me up and you didn't so it's your own damn fault!" She smiled triumphantly and took a swig from the flask.  
I looked at her and chuckled. "Well, we'd better get a move on or Arthur and the others will catch up with us" And we were off again.  
  
-----Marietta's POV-----  
  
We started the day riding just as hard as we had the day before. By midday it was sleeting, go figure. The sleet continued for a few more days and we had a run in or two with a few Woads. Other than that, it was quite uneventful. We continued to ride until we came upon a lake. A large, frozen lake.

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically "Just what we need."  
Tristan chuckled softly and dismounted. "We need to see how sturdy the ice is. Come on." And he started towards the lake's edge.  
"Fine, fine" I sighed, also dismounting and jogging to catch up with him. "I don't see why though. We alone won't be able to tell how sturdy it is."  
Tristan stopped a few feet from where I was standing, already on the lake. "That's true," he said slowly, thoughtfully "But it's not going to hurt to try and see how strong it is."  
After a few minutes of walking around and seeing if it held at least our weight, we decided we had done all we could do and remounted.

"We'll start back now." He said. I silently nodded and we rode off, again.

We finally reached a clearing and decided to rest there since we had ridden without sleep the day before. Tristan went to get some wood and I unloaded the horses. We spent the night talking and reminiscing about the past. I was cold, despite the fact that I had my cloak wrapped tightly around me. Tristan noticed me shiver; him and his stupid scout sense.  
"Are you cold?" he asked. I gave him a death glare. "Sorry," he muttered, "Stupid question. Of course you're cold." Stupid scout cocky attitude. He got up and put his cloak around me.

"But now you'll be cold!" I protested. I HATED other people trying to take care of me when I don't need it. "Well then we'll just share it," he said, smiling suggestively.  
  
-----Tristan's POV-----  
  
I have no idea why I said it. But I did. I was expecting ...well, not the reaction I got.

She smiled "Ok."

I draped it around her shoulder as well as my own and put my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I wanted to kiss her so badly right then.

"Do you remember that time, when I was 20, and was practicing, and then you came?" she asked. "Remember?" Oh gods, how could I forget? It was probably the best thing I've ever done. "Of course I remember." I said.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

Dammit. "Because, well, Because I-Damn this is hard."  
"What's so hard?" she asked. She knew. I know she knew. She knew I know she knew. Dammit again.  
"Damn woman" I said gruffly and took her face in my hands and kissed her with the same passion I did that day. I kissed her for what seemed like an eternity. She didn't pull back; she didn't slap me nor do anything of the sort. She kissed me back. I finally pulled away to catch my breath

"Because I love you." I said. And I kissed her again. We fell asleep in each other's arms


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** No we don't own King Arthur. Only Marietta and Kamilia

**Note:** School's starting tomorrow (Funeral music starts to play) so we may not be updating as often as we have been. We're really sorry but we promise this is a good chapter. And to Mandalia, we got the names from give you the origin of the name and what it means. Cool, huh? Kamilia is a flower and Marietta means pearl. Read, enjoy, review. Ciao.

----------Chapter Nine---------

-----Kamilia's POV-----

Well, I did it. I didn't want to hear what he had to say nor did I want to see the look on his face. I could hardly sleep and spent the night secluded from the others and amongst the trees. I finally cried myself to sleep only to be woken by a loud shout.  
The damn Roman Marcus Honorius had captured the small boy that Dag had saved. (We had found out that the boy's name was Lucan and Dag took special care in making sure he healed just right.) Marcus had the boy around the waist and had a knife at his throat.  
"I've got the boy!" he cried.

His guards had formed a semi circle around Dag, drawing their swords. Oh gods how I wanted to kill him! Obviously Dag had the same idea but thought better of it seeing that he was outnumbered. Out of no where that damn Woad came out and shot Marcus. The arrow lodged itself into his torso, killing him instantly.  
"I see your hands are much better," said Arthur coming out from behind Guinevere.

She smirked and then shot a warning shot at the guard's feet. Just then Bors came charging up on his horse.  
"Do we have a problem?" he growled, giving the guards a death glare.  
"Drop your weapons!" roared Arthur.

The guards hesitated but dropped them after seeing our angered expressions. Jols, who had come with us from the Wall, collected their discarded weapons. At that moment, Tristan and Marietta rode up.  
"Kind of late aren't you?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Marietta returned the smirk and raised an eyebrow. I laughed.  
"How many did you kill?" asked Bors.  
"Four," Tristan replied.  
"Not a bad start to the day," I said smiling.

Marietta and Tristan went off to talk to Arthur to tell him what they found. I later caught up with Mar and told her what happened between Lancelot and I.

She just listened and finally said, "Well, I wish I could do something to help. I really do. But I can't."  
"I know you can't do anything about it." I said. "I just needed to vent, otherwise I'd end up killing someone, preferably him."  
Mar just laughed. "It'll all work out. I promise. It always does. And if not, you could always just castrate him."

And then she rode up ahead to catch up with Tristan, leaving me laughing until tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me with curious faces.  
After a few days we reached a large frozen lake (the same one that Tristan and Mar had told us about). In the distance we heard the sound of Saxon drums growing near.  
"Tell them to get out of the wagons and to spread out," Arthur commanded.

We slowly made our journey across the ice. The sound of the drums was getting closer still.  
  
------Marietta's POV-----

Arthur looked at all of us. "Well..." he started.  
"My ass is sore from riding all day." Bors said.  
"Let's see what the bastards look like." Galahad exclaimed.  
"I never liked looking over my shoulder anyways." Tristan said.  
"We may as well." Kamilia said. "I haven't had a chance to kill a Saxon in quite a while." This caused several of the men to look up in surprise. Kami wasn't the type who enjoyed killing. But of course I knew the reason for the sudden bloodlust.  
"I am able. I can fight." Alecto protested as we prepared for battle.  
"No." Arthur said. He touched his face like a father would. "You must live to recount all that you have seen."  
"But you are eight against two hundred!" He protested again. Oh gods Romans, even little ones, were annoying!  
"Ten." Guinevere said. "You could use another bow."

Arthur put Ganis, a young serf, in charge of the band of serfs.  
"This man is your captain. You will follow his instructions!" Arthur told the guards.

I've never seen men look so mutinous before. But they thought better of making any rash actions after they saw Dagonet pull out his axe.  
"There is a large group of lonely men out there." Lancelot said. Kamilia looked at him and smiled.  
"Don't worry; I won't let them rape you." She replied.  
"Unless you would prefer it that way," I said, grinning at Lancelot "but I didn't think you swayed that way."

The Saxons fired several arrows at us that didn't reach very far, not even close to where we were.  
"Prepare to fire." Arthur said. Guinevere looked at him like he had been dropped on the head one to many times as an infant.  
"They're far out of range!" She argued. Kami and I just smiled at each other, she may be pretty, but she had a LOT to learn.  
"Bors, Tristan." Arthur said. They were the best when it came to long distance shooting. They fired numerous arrows at once and four Saxons fell down dead. Guinevere was in awe.  
"Can you all do that?" she asked Kami.

Kamilia smiled evilly and replied "Like hell we can."  
"Aim for the outside. Push them together." Arthur ordered.

We fired at the outer ranks of Saxons. They grouped together, but the ice was not breaking.  
"It's not breaking. Prepare for combat." Arthur said wearily.

We drew our swords and began to wait anxiously. Dagonet abruptly threw down his sword and raced forward, axe in hand.  
"Dagonet! Dag what are you doing?" Bors screamed at him as Dag ran towards the Saxons.

He began to forcefully strike at the ice in an attempt to break it. I saw that he was in danger of being shot and without thinking (I really need to work on that) I ran up with a shield to protect him.

"MAR!" I heard Tristan and Kami scream, but Dag needed some help, he was well within the shooting range of our enemies.

I only had to fight one off with my sword, and that wasn't difficult. If only this damn ice would break faster. I heard my name being called again and looked up. I then felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder as an arrow lodged itself into said spot.  
I fell to my knees just as the ice broke under the Saxon's feet. I saw that someone had killed the leader of the Saxons, and they were in confusion. While the majority fell into the icy waters, a small number of them began to charge Dagonet and I. They didn't get far though. Kami and the others had rushed forward and were now killing every Saxon in sight. I felt Dag begin to drag me away from all the commotion.  
"I think the arrow's been poisoned," Dag said, his voice thick with panic. "We need to get it out immediately."

An immense pain once again shot through me as they pulled the arrow out. Tristan had knelt down beside me, trying to comfort me. Kami had also knelt down and the other knights loomed worriedly overhead.  
"She needs medicine as soon as possible," I heard Dag say. His voice was becoming fainter and fainter. The last thing I remember was someone picking me up and carrying me hurriedly away.  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
It was another night where I could hardly sleep. I didn't even try to lie down knowing that I would just get back up and continue pacing. A million thoughts ran through my head. What could I have done to prevent this? Why didn't I run out there instead of her? What if she died? I didn't even want to think of that scenario. I tried to clear my mind by drinking some ale and eating but nothing seemed to be working. I could see out of the corner of my eye that the other knights were watching me. Soon I had worn a path in the snow and starting to break into a sweat from all the pacing I was doing.  
"Kami you really do need to stop. I know she's your friend but-" began Bors but I interrupted him.  
"I don't want to hear it! I don't know how any of you can stand it knowing that she might not make it through tonight! She's my very best friend and if anything happened to her-" I couldn't finish. What if the worst did happen? She was my best friend who only left her home to come and keep me safe. Suddenly I didn't want to be there anymore. I wanted to be home, to never have lived this life. I didn't want to be Kamilia anymore.  
Just then Dag came out. I looked at him with a pleading look in my eyes.  
"Don't worry," he sighed. "It was a bad wound but with out a doubt she'll live."

I lost it. I fell to my knees, tears rolling down my face. I was so relieved that I wouldn't be losing my best friend. Lancelot came over, picked me up, and carried me to my tent.

I didn't hear Bors say "Well THAT was interesting-"

As we reached my tent he pushed open the flap and went inside. He gently sat down on my mat and held me in his lap. Even if I was supposed to be mad at him, I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. He held me like a baby, cradling me and comforting me.  
"Shhh, shhh - It's OK Kami. She's going to be alright," he soothed. He gently rocked me back and forth as I wound my hands around his waist.  
"I'm so sorry for yelling at you," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," he admitted. "I should have never hurt you the way I did. But there is one thing that's bothering me".  
"What?" I asked looking up at him. I saw a smile appear on his face.  
"That I never got to tell you that I love you too. I love you Kami with all my heart and I always will." I just stared at him. Not daring to believe it. I gave him a disbelieving look. "You. Love. ME?" I asked. He laughed out loud.  
"Yes who else could I possibly fall in love with?"

I frowned and grumbled darkly, "I can name a few."

He gave me his famous smirk, "I don't love her. I never have and I never will."

And without another word, he leaned in and kissed me. It felt just as good as the first one did. I reached up and wound my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. His tongue ran across my lips, hoping for admission. I opened willingly and he took the invitation with renewed energy. He lowered me onto the mat and I began to unbutton his shirt. He looked at me,  
"Are you sure?" he asked. I answered him with yet another kiss, sliding his shirt off his shoulders and placing my hands on his well-muscled chest. We didn't get much sleep that night.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** If we owned King Arthur and his knights. Do you honestly think we'd waste our time on the computer?

**Note:** This is a pretty short chapter. We're really sorry. But if its any consolation, K. and I are planning to write another fanfic and YOU the readers will help us pick what it's about. We'll give you more info in the next chapter, which (We're sorry) will also be short. Really short. But there's some romance, and that's all that matters. Just kidding. R/R!

----------Chapter Ten----------  
  
-

----Kamilia's POV-----

The morning sun shone through the tent fabric and I was suddenly aware that I wasn't alone. I reminisced about last night's events and I started to giggle. Lancelot started and looked down at me.  
"What's so funny?" he asked a smile on his face.  
"Nothing, just thinking about last night," I said, kissing his cheek. He looked off musing.  
"Yeah I was good wasn't I?" I laughed and replied,  
"I wouldn't be that cocky, sir knight. There still was room for improvement." He smiled seductively.  
"We could always fix that you know," he whispered in my ear. I laughed and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Then, we heard Galahad call for us outside the tent.  
"When you two are, erm, uh, done. (Cough) Arthur and, ahem, the, uh, others want you to know, that, ahem, we're gong to stay here for the day so that Marietta can heal some more. And, erm, uh, -"  
"Is there a point to this damn speech or are you just trying to annoy us?!" bellowed Lancelot.

By this time, I was suppressing my laughter with not too much success.  
"Well, Mar's out eating with us, and so if you wanted to talk to her-" Galahad shyly started again, not stuttering.  
"SHE'S OUT OF THE WAGON?!" I yelled. "IS SHE INSANE?!"

I started to get up and find my clothes. Lancelot looked a bit downtrodden, but figured it was good to see how our friend was dong and also go up, finding his clothes. After some, "distractions", we came out to find a jolly little group of knights. And in the middle, with Tristan's arm casually draped across her shoulder, was Marietta.  
"ARE YOU INSANE?!" I yelled, again. "WHY ARE YOU OUT OF THE WAGON, WALKING AROUND? YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF EVEN MORE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HEALING! I KNOW YOU'RE STUBBORN BUT THIS IS JUST PLAIN STUPID! GET YOUR DAMNED LITTLE ARSE BACK IN THE WAGON NOW!"

I was a bit out of breath afterwards. I sat down in a huff, and took a huge bite out of the loaf of bread. Lancelot was also eating with vigor. I reached for a chunk of cheese when I noticed everyone looking at us questioningly.  
"What?" I asked, quickly swallowing my food.  
"Oh, nothing," Marietta said. "It's just interesting that you two one, woke up so late, and in the same tent. And two you both have insatiable appetites. Doesn't leave much to the imagination." She was smirking. Damn her.  
"You never answered my questions. AND you're not in the wagon!" I said a triumphant look on my face. Bors looked very amused.  
"One, you know I'm insane, we cam to that conclusion when I came here 15 years ago." Mar was still smirking. "Two, I didn't walk around. Tristan here thought it would be a good idea for me to see my friends and be out in the sun instead of stuck in a cramped up wagon. He carried me here so if you're mad at anyone be mad at him."  
No one in his or her right mind would ever pick a fight with Tristan. So I knew that I sure as hell shouldn't start now. However, I wasn't really thinking clearly at the moment. I walked over to him and started whacking his shoulder.  
"WHAT (smack) DID YOU (smack) THINK YOU (smack) WERE DOING??? (Smack, smack) I WOULD HAVE (smack) EXPECTED YOU TO MAKE SURE (smack) THAT SHE DIDN'T LEAVE (smack) SO THAT SHE COULD HEAL!"

I tried to smack his shoulder one more time for good measure but he grabbed my wrist to stop me.  
"Calm down," he said. He was also smirking. What the hell was up with all the damned smirking?!

"You know you wouldn't like to be stuck in that wagon. And she's not going anywhere. Save your energy for Lancelot."

Bors choked on his ale while Galahad and Gawain started laughing hysterically. Lancelot had stopped chewing and tried to put an innocent expression on his face. He failed miserably. I took one last look at Mar, who was suppressing giggles, hit Tristan once more for good measure, and left them to their thoughts.  
  
-----Marietta's POV-----  
  
I couldn't help but laugh tat the look on Kami's face. Everyone had known what she and Lancelot did last night and it seemed like they would never live it down. I had to remain in the damn wagon the entire time because Arthur wouldn't let me out. Tristan and the other knights came and visited me in turn so it wasn't too terribly horrible. I spent much of my time talking to Fulcina and Guinevere. For a Roman, Fulcina was actually very kind and had been terrified of her husband. Guinevere was born a queen and was very regal but yet very easy to talk to. We reached the Wall in two days time and I was never happier to see my home. When we arrived that damn bishop came out to greet us.  
"Bishop Germanius, friend of my father's," Arthur said coldly and stalked off.  
"Your release papers," addressed to us pompously. He also walked off and left his servant to deal out the papers. We were free.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** We own Marietta and Kamilia. No more. No less. Enjoy. 

**Note:** To ALL our lovely reviewers. We love you all. And we still can't believe that ya'll like this story. To Cheetah Princess, K. wishes she was Kami too. Now that I think of it, I wouldn't mind either. Hm. To ElvenStar5, yes, happy dance your heart out. Tis a wonderous thing. To Lioness1, we weren't sure if they were brothers or not. So we just left it up to the imagination. And finally to Dazzler420, we added some more "romance" in this chapter. We hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's short. And we're sorry if it's crap. R/R!!!! 

---------Chapter Eleven--------- 

-----Marietta's POV-----  
  
Kami and I went up to our rooms to clean up and put on dresses to, once again, celebrate our freedom. When I walked out to meet her in the hall, I saw that she was wearing a simple scarlet gown that, like the last one, emphasized her "assets". My gown was a pale yellow that had a scoop neck line and back. We went down to the party and met our fellow knights. Bors had Venora seated on his lap and she was telling him about how all the bastards were doing. Galahad was getting drunk and desperately trying to attract the attention of a blonde maiden by the bar. Gawain and Dagonet were teasing him about his failing attempts. Lancelot immediately found Kamilia and sat her on his lap while giving other men death glares as they attempted to woe her; I sat down next to Gawain and Galahad, across from Tristan.

"So, have you given any thought about becoming my beautiful Samaritan wife Marietta?" Gawain asked with a suggestive grin.  
"Of course I gave it thought!" I replied laughing, "but you're not just the kind of Samaritan man I need."  
"Well," he started, pulling me into his lap, "What kind of Samaritan man did you have in mind? Someone more like Tristan?" he said laughing.  
"Actually-" I said, but I drifted off because Tristan stood up, came over, picked me up off Gawain's lap, and carried me back to where he had been sitting.

Then he placed me in his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Galahad had stopped drinking and was staring, Gawain looked a bit taken aback and Kami looked as if she was going to burst out laughing any minute.  
"Now that you mention it Gawain," said Tristan, "I'm exactly the kind of Samaritan man she needs." 

The night wore on and everyone was fairly tipsy. Except for Tristan and I who were never really big on drinking as it was. In the middle of Kamilia's retelling of a freak hunting trip which involved a "killer" rabbit, we noticed Arthur running up the stairs in a furious haste.  
"-With big, sharp, pointy teeth-" she was saying until she too realized that something was obviously wrong.  
"What the hell?" Lancelot muttered and followed Arthur. Kami had and the rest of us all followed suit.

The Saxons had come. There was a huge encampment of them just beyond the Wall's gates. Arthur was determined to fight them. Kamilia and I just looked at one another, and without a word, knew we would both be beside him at dawn's battle. 

Lancelot went after Arthur after he had left at a determined pace to, more or less, talk some reason into him. Kamilia left to return to her room, or his room. I'm not sure which one. I felt Tristan take my hand in his, and we silently left the scene and went to his room. 

"I'm fighting with Arthur tomorrow," I told him when we had arrived. I was, again, sitting in his lap by the fire. He sighed.  
"I expected you would," he said as he pulled me closer, so my chin was on top of his head. "And I'm fighting with you." 

I sat up abruptly. He looked at me, reached up and cupped my face with his hands. The kiss lasted for quite a while and lingered on my lips as I started to kiss his neck. I turned my body so that I was straddling his waist. I started to unbutton his shirt as he pulled my dress up past my knee. A moan escaped my lips as he nibbled on my earlobe and his fingers felt at the back of my dress. I had now successfully taken off his shirt (those things take to damn long to unbutton) and had started running my hands over his built chest and torso. Before I could start undoing his pants, he lifted me up and carried me to the bed. The night progressed from there.

**Note:** We are going to try and start a new story. We can't guarentee that it'll move along very quickly because we're in school and completely and totally swamped with homework. But we'll try. NOT ONLY are we going to be writing a new story, but we want YOU (yes you, the reader/reviewer) to help US (the writers who are trying desperately to not write crap) decide what to write about. We also decided to use this poll because the damn plot bunny (aptly named by Mandalia, aka nightchild87) gave us some ideas.

So here they are. Tell us what you think on our review board! Be sure to mention if you want just one OC or if you like it with 2. Or even if you want us to have more than that. And please tell us if you want us to use other knights instead of Lancelot or Tristan. But if you like us using those 2 in our stories, we'll keep them, cause we think they're cool (and hot) and we like them living....makes us feel warm and fuzzy.

Ideas:

1. Alecto has older sister(s)

2. Venora has younger sister(s), cousin(s), that kind of thing.

3.Year or 2 after movie, knight(s) come across OC (s)...you know what happens.

4. Girl(s) live at the Wall...friends w/ knights...yadda yadda yadda.

5. We and maybe even our friends...fall into King Arthur land. This would probably be in the humor section..would include quotes from 1/2 a million movies and would be random and absolute crap. There would be romance to. But lots of sarcasm and randomness.

And those ladies and gents (do guys read these?) are the ideas. Tell us what you think. We love you and until next time. Ciao!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** Ok ya'll know the deal. Blah blah blah. We don't own anyone except Marietta and Kamilia. Oh, and their horses, cause those weren't in the movie either. Shutting up now.

**Note:** 1. We're sorry that this is a short chapter. We really haven't had time to write because of school. And we'll hurry up on the BIG FIGHT CHAPTER! WHOO HOO! 2. PLEASE keep telling us what kind of story you want us to write next. So far #5 is in the lead. Which is perfectly fine with us. Except we may change it to THEY the knights fall into present time. Or we'll keep it as is. 3. Keep R/R-ing. We love all our reviewers. We really do. Honestly. Now on with the show!

----------Chapter 12----------

-----Marietta's POV-----

I woke up, my head was on his chest and though his breathing was a slow rhythm, I knew he was awake. I lifted my head ever so slightly and kissed his collarbone.

"Good morning sunshine" I said looking up at him. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Morning"

"Hmm. you're so romantic" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes I know," he said musing and I laughed. We kissed again, more passionately this time. Finally I broke away.

"Well, we'd better go now. I'd bet anything that it's almost time for the fight."

With that we clambered out of bed, located our clothes, and went our separate ways. I had to retrieve my weapons from my room and put on something more suitable for fighting then this dress I had on.

-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
It was just about mid-morning when everyone was finally ready to leave. Arthur had wanted to evacuate the village so no casualties would be made. Marietta and I went to the stable and saddle our horses. Lucky and Zeki seemed to know that battle was near and they tossed their heads vigorously. We led them outside and waited for Arthur and the other knights to get their own horses.  
Soon enough everyone was ready. As I went to mount Lucky I suddenly felt someone's arm around me. I turned and found Lancelot, staring at me with his famous smirk.  
"What's the matter?" I asked, thinking that something was wrong.  
"Nothing it's just-"  
"What?" we were in a hurry and no matter how much I loved him there was no time for dallying. I tried to look confused, which only made his smirk turn into a true smile, the smile that I loved. And with out any further ado he kissed me. What was once chaste turned into pure passion as he held me close. After what seemed like eternity he pulled away.  
"In case something happens, I just want to say one more time, that I love you."

O gods how I loved this man!  
"I love you too," I replied with tears streaming down my face. He wiped them away and kissed my forehead.  
"Don't leave my side," he whispered. "I couldn't live if something happened to you." I nodded and turned to get on my horse as he walked away to his. I looked to Mar and found that she too had tears in her eyes.  
"Don't worry. Nothing will happen," she said. For the first time in my life I prayed for myself.  
  
-----Marietta's POV-----  
  
My heart went out to Kami and Lancelot. 

We rode up on top of the hill and looked over the Wall. The Saxons were already moving. Arthur then spurred his horse forward. He rode through the gate and headed for the leader of the Saxon army. He was tall and had an extremely long beard and hair.

"He doesn't look very nice," Kamilia muttered to me. Trust her to make me laugh at a time like this.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to kill his son at the lake." I said

"You're probably right. Or maybe not. One less Saxon in the world has to be a good thing." she mused.

Tristan came up beside me. "Whatever happens, I want you to promise me something."

"Ok-"he said.

"Don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed." He smiled.

"Why would I do that? If I was dead, I wouldn't be able to see you." I smiled and he then kissed me passionately and we turned to observe the scene in front of us.

Arthur rode forward to talk to the leader.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anyone except Marietta and Kamilia.

**Note:** WE'VE UPDATED!! HAPPY DANCE lol..aren't ya'll proud of us? It's a long one, with action, romance, drama, so it's a good one. Our new story will be up very soon too. It's called "The Shiny Object that Could" in honor of our randomness and A.D.D. like attitudes. We hope you enjoy this chapter, and our new story and PLEASE R/R! We love all of our reviewers.

----------Chapter 13----------

-----Kamilia's POV-----  
  
My heart sank as I looked over the field of Saxons. Arthur was the only one to ride forward to talk to the leader. A few heated words were exchanged for as most as I could tell, and then Arthur rode back to us. He didn't tell us what was said, but with one look in his eyes I could understand that he was ever so proud of us. Since we were free we had every opportunity to leave, but our loyalty and love for Arthur made us stay and Arthur knew it.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you guys," said Bors.

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Marietta.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us! NONE of us are going to die and if you do, I well personally dig you back up out of your grave and stab you some more until I am for sure that you are dead!"

"Well that's comforting," Lancelot whispered to Gawain as he smiled. I gave them both a glare that would send any other man to his grave.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't die now. Especially since Vanora is going to have another one of mine," stated Bors.

Everyone, including Arthur, had a smile across their face.

"Maybe this time you'll name the poor thing," Marietta muttered.

Suddenly, the mighty doors to the Wall opened and about 30 or so Saxons emerged. They seemed cautious, but still tried to act as if nothing was going to happen to them.

"The poor fools," stated Galahad.

We all looked to Arthur, waiting for his command. He nodded and we all rode forth towards the Saxons. We were like ghosts in the fog and the Saxons had no clue as to what was going on. We rode forth without making a sound and charged through their ranks, killing as many as we could as we passed by. Once we were through, we rode back halfway up the hill and looked back down. The Saxons were in complete disarray and were screaming. "Bad idea" I thought.

Out of nowhere, thousands of arrows came flying across the sky and landed amongst the Saxons. The Woads had done their job. When the Woads had finished firing, we again rode forth and sliced through the Saxons ranks. We continued this process until none stood. When the screaming had finally come to an end, the rest of the Saxon army came through the gates. I was ready, and I knew my comrades were as well.

A line of fire broke out and separated the army that was our cue. As we charged forth on one side of the line, the Woads ran on the other, slicing through Saxons as they went. Our horses trampled over many and our weapons sliced many a limb. I could see Lancelot on my right, but no matter how hard I tried to stay with him, I always seemed to be drifting away. Soon I could see him anywhere and I started to panic. What if something happened to him and I would not be able to help? My thoughts were cut off short when an extremely tall and muscular Saxon came towards me, club raised and ready to fight.

"Oh, great. Just what I need!" I said to myself as I dismounted.

"You killed my master's son!" he yelled at me.

Everyone near us turned and stared, as if unaware that they were supposed to be fighting.

"YOU KILLED LORD CYNRIC!" he roared.

The spectators formed a circle around the huge man and me.

"It was his own fault." I said a smirk on my face. "He wouldn't have let himself get killed if he was so important."

With that said, the gigantic man rushed towards me. I dodged, but soon found that his bulk did not reduce his speed. He slashed at me, and made a thin slice across my chest. The circle around us moved in closer and they started to yell for their side. I circled the man, looking for a weak spot, but could find none. This man had tons of muscle and was mad, which usually worked to my advantage, but this was not a usual fight. I rushed forward, trying to catch him off guard but had no such luck. He dodged and swung his sword at me, which made me fall to the ground to avoid. He went to step on my head, but I rolled out from under him and made a swing at his back. I made contact, but he didn't seem to notice. We continued our fight for what seemed like eternity. Little did I know that there was more than our little crowd that was watching us.  
  
-----Tristan's POV-----  
  
As I looked around to assess the situation and see how much damage had been done, I looked to see a large group of men who weren't fighting. I jogged closer to get a better look. I was surprised to see Kamilia face off with a colossal man no smaller than seven feet tall. She already had a long, shallow cut across her chest and was now sporting a deep slice in her arm. As I started to ride forward to save her from what was sure to be certain death, I saw that I was not the only one making their way towards the match. Cerdic, the Saxon leader, was also slicing through Woads to get to the two fighters, staring straight ahead as if nothing else mattered. I hastily changed directions in order to cut off the Saxon leader before he reached them. I got right in front of him and we started to circle one another. This would be interesting.  
  
-----Kamilia's POV-----

"Die you miserable piece of flesh!" the giant screamed.

He ran forward, sword swinging. I dodged and made a blow of my own, he blocked and we continued fighting. He was able to get the upper hand by using his strength and pushed me down to the ground. I winced as my wounds met with the cold, hard earth. I now also sported a scratch across my right cheek and a deep cut to my thigh. He kicked the sword from my hand and placed his own at my throat.  
I tried to dodge and get away, but he threw away his sword and grabbed the scruff of my neck, lifting me up off of the ground.

"Die-" he screamed, but his words were cut off short.

Both he and I looked down, and found a sword protruding from his chest. I looked up and over the man's shoulder, and found Lancelot looking back at me. His face held anger, but his eyes were a different story. They were full of fright and sadness as he looked into my own eyes. As the giant man fell to the ground, he released my throat and I also fell. Lancelot ran forward and helped me sit up.

"Kamilia are you all right?" he asked.

He looked me over to see if any of my wounds would need immediate treatment. I shook my head but winced as my head throbbed.

"I'm fine, really," I said.

I didn't want him to know that I almost felt like fainting. I had lost a lot of blood and I didn't know how long I would last out in this damn battle. I could tell he knew I was lying, for he picked me up and whistled for his horse. He placed me in the saddle, and then got up behind me and we rode for the wall, were at least I would have some protection.

-----Marietta's POV-----  
  
I had sliced through the umpteenth Saxon and I looked around to see where my fellow knights were. I found Gawain and Galahad fighting side by side, they seemed to be fine. Bors was still charging down Saxons with his horse and Dagonet was hacking his way through. Arthur was also nearby and was fighting his enemies without mercy. Everyone seemed to be fine. But I couldn't find Kami, Lancelot, or Tristan. O gods! What if something bad happened to them? I called for Zeki and she came. I mounted and rode off looking for my friends.

I found Tristan. He wasn't too far from where Arthur was fighting, but the reason I couldn't see him from before was that I small crowd had circled around him and his opponent. I rode closer and my heart stopped. My true love was fighting the leader of the Saxons, Cerdic, and by the looks of it, Tristan's strength was rapidly leaving his body. He had several large cuts and a long line of blood ran from his head and down his face. He fell on his knees as I reached the outside of the circle. I screamed and tried my best to get to the pair. I could see that Cerdic had thrown Tristan's lost sword back at him and that Tristan was made a move to get it. But I watched in horror as I saw Cerdic step forward, grab Tristan by his hair, and pull his head back exposing his throat. I screamed again, but I was still unable to get to them. Cerdic looked up and looked straight at Arthur, as if daring him to come any closer. That was my chance. I reached down and pulled out my favorite throwing dagger. I closed my eyes and for the first time in my life prayed that my aim would be true. I opened my eyes and threw as hard as I could.  
My dagger had landed in his hip, right in between Cerdic's armor plates. As I ran forward to save Tristan, Arthur also ran forward. He went to Cerdic and sliced his head off with out a word. I reached for Tristan and laid him on the ground so that I could get a better look at his wounds.

"Tristan are you OK?" I asked panic filled my voice as I looked over his body.

"Define ok," he stated weakly. Then he laughed but it turned into a cough, there was blood. My eyes filled up with tears. He turned to look at me and wiped away a stray tear from my cheek.

"I promised you, before we began this fight, that I would live. I've never broken a promise before and more than that, for the first time in my life, I want to live. Because I have something to live for, You."

I smiled and he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. My Tristan would be alright.  
  
-----Lancelot's POV-----  
  
I rode hard to the Wall. I had never been as scared in my life as I had been as I watched that big oaf lift my Kami off her feet like that. But what had scared me the most was her face. It held no fear; no, Kamilia would let no enemy know that she was afraid. But it held defeat, it said that she knew that she was about to die and that she was all right with that. I knew that she feared dying in some way. She told me herself that she didn't want to die quite yet as she had so much to live for. She had accepted defeat, she had accepted death. I shuddered and I felt her tense up in her seat. I pushed my horse faster and we reached the Wall in almost no time at all. I dismounted and helped her to get down. I gently laid her down and again looked her over. As I started to wipe her face of blood, she lifted her good arm and pointed behind me. I turned around just in time as an ugly looking Saxon made a blow to my head. I swiftly pulled out my sword, blocked and stood up. In one swift motion, the man was dead. I spent the rest of the battle defending Kamilia.  
  
-----Gawain's POV-----  
  
I watched from afar as Arthur sliced off that damned Saxon's head.

"Thank you gods!" I whispered.

The battle was over. Word was being spread at the very moment that the Saxon leader had been killed.

"Hello! Gawain?" exclaimed Galahad.

"What?" I snapped back as a Saxon came forward and attempted to kill me. I disemboweled him easily.

"You know that we won right?" he said.

"Of course I know!" I yelled.

"Then why are these idiots still fighting?" I sighed. Sometimes he just doesn't put two and two together.

"Because they don't want to die smart ass. They know they lost they just don't want to admit it yet!" I hollered back.

"Oooh," he said as it finally dawned on him.

After a while the fighting finally ended and we met up with Bors, Dagonet and Arthur.

"Hey, have any of you seen the others?" Arthur asked, his face filled with worry.

Just then Guinevere walked up and smiled as she saw that Arthur was all right.

"Have you seen the rest of my knights?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah I saw Tristan and Marietta over there," she mentioned over to her right. "But I haven't seen Lancelot or Kamilia anywhere. The last time I saw them they were fighting the giant Saxon man."  
"

O gods we got to find them!" shouted Galahad.

"Alright Bors, Dag, and Galahad, follow Gwen and help Tristan and Marietta out. Gawain, you come with me to find Lancelot and Kamilia."

With that said, everyone left. Arthur and I mounted and we rode around searching for our friends. After asking around we found them. They were sitting up against the Wall, Kami was resting her head on Lancelot's shoulder and while she pressed a cloth up to her arm. As we rode up, my heart skipped a beat when I saw that neither of them was in the best condition. Lancelot was sporting a deep cut on his arm and Kami was covered in blood. Lancelot had tried his best to bandage the wounds but they just didn't seem to want to stop bleeding.

"Arthur!" he said as we rode up and dismounted. He tried to get up but groaned and sat back down. We rushed towards them.

"Lancelot what happened! Come on we have to get you to a healer!" Arthur exclaimed.

"No don't worry about me. Look after Kami first, she's lost a lot of blood and I don't know how long she will make it," he said his voice distinctly shaky.

"I'll carry her with me and I'll get her to the healer as fast as I can," I said. "You can stay with Arthur and he can help you make it back to the fort."

I looked to Arthur to see what he thought about this and he nodded in agreement. I looked to Lancelot and he also nodded. I then picked up Kamilia and placed her on my horse. I mounted behind her and took off without a backward glance.  
  
-----Marietta's POV-----  
  
The others found us with a lot of yelling and shouting. I looked up and found Bors, Dag, Galahad, and Guinevere all looking down at Tristan and me.  
"Hey guys," I said. They all smiled, all except for Bors of course.

"You two worried me sick! Did you know that I was getting ready to come over here and knock you two senseless before Dag over here told me to calm down!" he yelled.

"Nope. But I can definitely tell that whatever Dag said didn't exactly work!" I smirked at the look on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DON'T I LOOK CALM?" he bellowed.

"Bors calm down your acting like a chicken with its head cut off," muttered Tristan.

Everyone laughed at that, and once Bors realized that he had been overreacting, he also joined in with the laughing.

"All right then, now that that's over lets get you two up to the fort. Looks like you're going to need a pretty good healer," stated Dagonet.

I nodded and looked down at Tristan. He nodded and started to get up. Bors and Dag came over and helped him stand as Galahad and Gwen helped me. We all walked back to our horses as one big, jolly bunch of knights.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** Honestly people, do you really think that if we owned King Arthur OR any one of his knights we'd waste our darned time on this computer? Really now. Be practical.

**Note:** OH MY DEAR SWEET UNCLE GEORGE! (Angela does in fact have an Uncle George, so she can say that) WE'VE FINALLY UPDATED! We're really sorry that it's taken so long to update, so please forgive us. And read. And review. Ciao!

----------Chapter Fourteen----------

-----Kamilia's POV-----

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up, I was still tired. Every bone and muscle in my body ached and I had a dull throbbing in my head. I opened my eyes and saw that, incredibly enough, the sun was out and shining through an open window, a cool breeze blowing in. It was a perfect day, and I was stuck in bed. Just my luck. I looked over to my bedside and saw that Lancelot was sleeping in a chair. He looked like he had been mending up nicely, but also like he hadn't slept or eaten well in days. I made a move to sit up but a sharp pain ran through my side, causing me to gasp and fall back down on the bed. Lancelot, always a light sleeper, woke up and was at my side in an instant.

"You're up!" he exclaimed, smiling ear to ear because I was obviously ok. Then worry crossed his handsome face. "What are you doing trying to get out of bed!" he scolded. "You need to stay here and heal!"

He probably would have gone on but, again, due to my infamous luck, Marietta came in. She looked at the scene in front of her and smiled broadly.

"She's up!" she yelled down the hall, as she entered the room.

All the knights ran eagerly into the room and instantly began to congratulate me on recovering. I noticed that Tristan stood in the back with Marietta, whilst all the others crowded around my bed. After about an hour of all the knights going through the battle play-by-play, Marietta ran them out, including Lancelot, and we talked alone for a while. I learned that I had been asleep for 3 days, that Guinevere and Arthur were to be married in a week's time and that Arthur would become King of Britain. I was proud of him and I know he would be a good king. Oh, and that she and Tristan were lovers.

I recovered fairly quickly and was able to walk around again in 2 days. I spent the days of the week getting fitted for my bridesmaid dress for the wedding and helping out where-ever I could and my nights were spent in a passion and love that I had not known to have existed.

-----Marietta's POV-----

The day of Arthur's wedding I woke up in Tristan's arms as the first rays of sunlight fell through the window. It would be a perfect day. Tristan was still sleeping soundly and so I decided to wake him up. I propped myself up, leaned over him and kissed him passionately. He woke up quickly and returned my kiss as his hands began to roam over my body. He then rolled over on top of me and started kissing my neck.

"Good (kiss) morning (kiss, kiss) gorgeous (kiss)" he murmured. I laughed and kissed his mouth once more. Then someone knocked on the door. Tristan groaned in response.

"Who is it?" I asked as Tristan began to nibble at my ear.

"Mar, we really need to get ready now, and, well, Guinevere's in the middle of a nervous breakdown, and I kinda need your help." Kamilia said from the other side of the locked door.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes!" I yelled back.

"Better make it 5," my lover whispered in my ear.

I laughed and kissed him again as I crawled out of bed and slipped on a dress. I quickly braided my hair and looked over to the bed where Tristan was lazily reclining, the sheets just covering his lower half and a slight pout on his face. I sat down next to him and he pulled me down so I was partially on top of him.

"I'll try to come back as soon as possible," I said. "But if I can't, I'll see you at the wedding." With that I kissed him lovingly and left to find Guinevere and Kamilia.

When I entered Guinevere's quarters, the bride was pacing back and forth anxiously as Kamilia was trying to persuade her to calm down and put on her dress. Had the wedding not been just a few hours away, I would have found the scene very amusing. I closed the door behind me and Kami and I started to get Gwen ready for her wedding.

Three hours, two dope slaps and half a million threats of throwing ice water on a certain someone if that certain someone didn't calm down later, Guinevere and Arthur were standing at the alter, saying their vows. The ceremony was very long winded and I dazed off at least half a dozen times. Finally they kissed and it was over.

We all went back to the Wall's courtyard to celebrate. The day was fading and the amount of drinks going around was growing. It didn't take anyone very long to get tipsy.

"Where are those two lovebirds anyway?" slurred Galahad, for Guinevere and Arthur had disappeared. Then again, they hadn't stayed very long in the first place.

"Think very hard dear," said Kamilia from Lancelot's lap. "What happens after you get married?"

"Why that's a stupid question," he started. Gods what a stupid drunk. "When you get married you-"his eyes widened in comprehension and he quickly covered his mouth with his goblet once more.

The night went on with many a song and dance and drink. Tristan and I kept a distance, as usual. I began to get bored so I started nibbling at his ear.

"Now, now. Is this really the place for that kind of behavior?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Not really," I purred, now kissing his neck. "But you could always take me someplace where it is."

His eyes, which never really showed emotion, widened in surprise. "Well if you insist," he said, a grin was breaking over his features.

We stood up, said our good-byes and left the courtyard, but not before I noticed that Lancelot and Kamilia were also leaving, but not going towards the rooms; they were headed to the entrance, to the woods. What were they up to?

-----Lancelot's POV-----

We walked until we reached the edge of the woods, talking about how Arthur and Guinevere's marriage would affect the people of Britain. I decided several weeks ago that I was going to marry her. As we walked, I stepped closer to Kami and grabbed her hand. As I wove my fingers into hers she turned and gave me a smile and squeezed my hand. I smiled and squeezed hers in return.

"So, I guess it's back to Samaria now isn't it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I know I want to go, but Arthur is going to need all the help he can get," I replied.

"True. I just miss the rolling green hills, my family, and the really cute guy who lived in the tent next to ours." she said, a look of longing on her face.

"You're kidding right?" I knew she was kidding but the look on her face made me think twice. She turned to look at me at laughed.

"Really Sir Lets-Take-Everything-Seriously! You can't honestly think that I've been dreaming about this guy for all these years!" she laughed.

"Not funny!" I retorted, smiling broadly. This made her laugh even more. Gods I loved it when that woman smiled! I couldn't stand this any longer. I stepped forward and wound my arms around her waist. She had eventually stopped laughing but a smile still adorned her face.

"What's the big idea huh?" she asked. "Is this forest not big enough for you?" I had to smile at that comment.

"It just so happens that it's not. Well, more specifically, this god-forsaken rock!" She laughed, I smiled, and it seemed as if we were the only two people on said rock.

"Now really good Sir, I must ask why you have decided to invade my private space!" she said, her smile still in place.

"I think we both know why," I whispered suggestively, my face nearing hers. She looked expectant but, instead of giving her what she wanted, what we both wanted, I decided to tease her. Instead of kissing her correctly, I kissed her nose. Then her chin, followed by her cheeks, and then just barely brushed my lips against hers.

"Lancelot," she whispered. I smiled and with out any further ado I placed my lips on hers for a passionate kiss. I moved my hands up and down her back making her groan. I pulled back so that our foreheads were touching.

"It's been too long love," I whispered.

"What are you talking about! It's only been a few days!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly. I have needs that need to be attended to at all times, I stated matter-of-factly as she rolled her eyes. "Really," I said, smiling. I then reached down into my pocket, and pulled out a gold wrought ring.

"Lancelot! Is this...Are you...." she stammered.

"Kamilia, Marry me. I love you more than anything in this world, " I prayed beyond all hope that she would say yes. She looked stunned. Oh gods.

"Lancelot, I, oh gods, are you sure, you, oh wow," she stuttered. I've never been so scared in my entire life. But then she smiled.

"I love you, and you know that," she started, I'm holding my breath, I'm sweating. "Yes, I'll marry you."

My dream had come true. I laughed in relief. So she did really love me? She smiled at me in return and started to walk towards me. I picked her up by her waist and swung her in a circle, both of us laughing hysterically.

As I put her back down on the ground, we kissed with extreme love and passion.

We were in love. Not your average everyday kind of love, but true, undying, honest

love. And it was never going to change.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Hello to all our wonderful readers. If you're reading this, then you're obviously incredibly cool and are now officially very disappointed because this isn't a new chapter. Please don't flame us/throw pointy objects at us. We haven't been updating this one because we got very caught up in our other story (The shiny thing that could) and we haven't been updating both of them because we've been swamped with school (midterms are coming up). So we want you, the readers, to tell us whether we should A. continue the story as best we can even though there may be 3 month gaps between each chapter or B. do one more FINAL chapter, telling what happens to our lovely heroines and their good old fashioned lover boys (chocolate to all those who knew that was a Queen reference).

It's your choice, so please review so we know. Tis a very important matter. Thank you all you wonderful people.

Much Love,

A.K. Anonymous (Angela and Kerrie)


End file.
